Our Love is Meant to Be
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: [Alternate Ending] When Hazumu jumps down off the roof, Yasuna jumps down to save him. He falls unconscious, and as soon after he wakes up in the hospital with Yasuna right beside him. Hazumu once again professes his love for her and finally...chooses her over Tomari. [Changed it into one-shot!] Yasuna/Hazumu.


**Author's Note: The manga spoilers part is just excatly like the manga, except I changed it into Yasuna rather than Tomari.**

_***ALERT! ALERT! MANGA SPOILERS!***_

Starting from Chapter 34 of the manga- Choosing Hearts... (to well...the end of that chapter)

Hazumu plummets to her death by jumping off the school roof.

_Am I..._

_Dying...?_

_In the end, I couldn't tell them._

_I tried...but I couldn't._

_I should've tried harder..._

_Made up my mind sooner..._

_I am so..._

_so...stupid..._

Slowly, Hazumu closes her eyes. Tears started to form as she waited for herself to land onto the ground, for herself to crash, for her bones to crack, for blood to spill out, for herself to die.

But instead...

Her eyes shot open as someone grabbed onto her hand.

After that...

She then lost consciousness.

_Mmh...wha...?_

_Oh yeah..._

_that's right._

_I died._

_..._

_She's... not here._

_Or there._

_Not over here._

_Or there either...!_

_I don't see her anywhere..._

Hazumu opens her hand and raises it up.

_I'm waiting..._

Hazumu's eyes shot open and immediately sat up from the bed in the hospital.

With her left eye still aching, she scratched it. "Ow!"

Curious, she looked around. "Huh? I'm alive."

He looked at the curtains beside him, obviously a fellow patient lying down.

_**I'm waiting...**_

Unhesitated, she shoved the curtains aside with a stern face to see Yasuna's angelic elegant with bandages, cuts and bruises.

Yasuna protected Hazumu from the fall she had just committed a while ago. And had faced the price. Hazumu had never felt so guilty, causing someone she loves so dearly to end up like this.

Hazumu's mouth opened, "Y-y-y-y-y-Yasuna-chan!"

"No! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"Yasuna-chan!"

Yasuna suddenly awoke with a blushing face. "H-hazumu! D-don't go yelling off like that!" She then giggled.

After she stopped, "We were saved. Both of us." Yasuna began.

"When we fell...the chain-link fence acted like some kind of mat and it saved our lives." Yasuna closed her eyes and cocked her head.

"To be honest...I didn't _mean _to fall...but all I could think about was getting to **you**."

"I mean...in that split second-" Yasuna was about to finish her sentence but she looked at Hazumu, who made a curious face, then a shocked face. Shen then closed her eyes and opened her mouth with tears forming in her eyes yet again.

"Y-you called out to me, right?" Hazumu blurted out to her.

"Yasuna-chan..."

"I...I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"I thought I'd never get another chance to tell you." Hazumu gripped Yasuna's hands tightly, but not tight enough to crush her hands.

"Yasuna-chan..." Hazumu said softly. "I love you."

Yasuna's eyes widened. She was at lost for words at Hazumu's sudden confession (again).

"I want to protect you..." Hazumu says.

"And I want you to protect me."

"I want it to be like it's always been, just like you and me..."

"Together..."

"_**Always...**_"

"But we cant! It won't happen! I-I won't be _here _much longer."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"But...I just wanted to tell you once last time before I-"

Yasuna showed Hazumu a watch. One that made a twitching sound then it moved.

"It's not for the last time." Yasuna started.

"You're alive."

"You're alive, Hazumu."

"Alive and _here_"

"I won't let you die..."

"_**Ever.**_" She finished.

Meanwhile, Hitoshi, who was outside, just witnessed the whole scene. Ayuki approached him and asked, "You did something...didn't you?"

There was a brief silence.

"Yes." Hitoshi nodded.

"When they fell...their hearts called out for each other, merging for one brief instant..."

"Utilizing that instant, I successfully transplanted fate grains from Kamiizumi Yasuna to Osaragi Hazumu."

"The two now share one fate."

"Should their hearts now have merged, had any doubt existed between them, Osaragi Hazumu _would have _died in that fall."

"So you truly are a god." Ayuki commented.

"A god? Hardly." Hitoshi chuckled.

"I am simply an observer who had twice now interfered with a planet's native species."

"The second infraction ensures I will be punished."

"However... I have done already as much as I can."

"Technology is capable of connecting two fates together. But it takes the power of emotion for those who _remain _bound..."

"Should ever love abandon Osaragi Hazumu..."

"Then all I have done will be rendered meaningless..."

"Do you think that will ever happen?" Ayuki asked.

"No." Hitoshi simply replies.

Back at the room, Hazumu embraces Yasuna.

"I'll protect you... I promise." Hazumu said.

"And I'm going to need you to protect me, okay?" she asked.

"Of course!" Yasuna replied with a smile.

_**"Forever doesn't exist..."**_

"Yasuna-chan...I'm so glad I could see you again." she hugged her tighter. "So...so glad."

_**Life...**_

_**Time...**_

_**And emotion are all ephermeral.**_

_**Just brief flashes of blinding light.**_

_**But that's what makes it so precious.**_

_**So let's keep those sparks alive. **_Hazumu leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed, for a long period of time. It was passionate, full of love.

_**Let's keep recreating that instant...**_

_**Over and over.**_

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the room. Ayuki has caught sight and approached Tomari, who meanwhile, had listened to everything. To every single word.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ayuki asked.

Tomari shook her head. "Back at the roof, I was about to jump, but had a second thought about it. But it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it might. My heart may have already been decided the moment Hazumu jumped off the roof."

"Hazumu is _alive_."

"Alive and _smiling_."

"That's enough for me to be happy." She sobbed as her vision blurred with tears of sadness, heartbroken... and most importantly, joy and happiness.

"That's enough..." Tomari then proceeded to sob uncontrollably onto Ayuki's shoulder.

_*** MANGA SPOILERS END HERE***_

**-EPILOGUE-**

It was Christmas night, happily, Hazumu and Yasuna were spending their Christmas time in Hazumu's house together.

Yasuna felt bad about leaving Tomari out and invited her. They had watch Tomari's race a few weeks ago and was there cheering on for her.

Yasuna and Hazumu couldn't forget the words she has spoken as soon as she made eye contact with the couple- holding hands.

_**You know Hazumu... Do you see me now? If so, do me one favor... never let that hand go. I love you because you can love... take care of Yasuna...**_

"You know... things will always end like this..." Hitoshi said as he prepared to leave. Jan Puu yelled out, "Good bye!"

"Kashimashi!" Tomari yelled as she happily giggled when she filled up Yasuna's glass with juice.


End file.
